


When The Music Died

by cherry619



Series: one-shot prompt fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry619/pseuds/cherry619
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: i like reading daddy sam or daddy dean stories how bout doing a one shot were one of the boys likely sam has to decide to raise a kid or go to college so its pre-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Music Died

**Author's Note:**

> The last part of my one-shot prompt fics. Continuation of posting from fics from LJ to here.

The fall wind blows his shaggy hair into his face obstructing his view.   
  
His coat is wrapped tightly around his broad shoulders as he stared at the mass of graves crowding the small grave yard.   
  
It was May 22nd 2022. He just recently had a birthday making him older then he ever imagined.   
  
But the birthday was special. After he finally got out of the hunting life he listened to his brother and had found Sarah. It had him sputtering at first trying to deny the deep rooted feelings he still had but he could never deny his brother anything, so he did.   
  
A year later he was practically a family man with a kid on the way. He was so excited, so bouncy at the prospect of becoming a Dad. Teaching his child new things that didn’t have to do with the proper ways to clean a shotgun or how to perfectly maneuver an obstacle course.   
  
The first person he told was Dean.  
  
His brother who was now in his early 40’s said that he could never get out of the hunting life. No matter how hard he tried to play surrogate father and on again off again lover. But he wanted better for his younger sibling who deserved so much after all the crap he was dealt with in his lifetime.  
  
His brother practically drove all night to get to New York just to congratulate him. Sarah made a big dinner and they all sat down and ate.   
  
Afterwards him and Dean shared a quiet beer. Gazing up at the stars.   
  
“I’m going to be an uncle.” Dean said almost magically and Sam wasn’t going to call him out on it but he thought that tears might be misting in his brother's strong eyes.   
  
“Yeah.” Sam replied with just as much magic in his own voice.   
  
Dean got to see the baby when she was born. Lily May Winchester was born December 23 2020.   
  
Dean’s eyes watered as he held the baby. Completely engrossed with the idea of being an uncle. Every so often he would swing by and visit always bringing Lily a new toy.   
  
Then one day Dean stopped coming.   
  
Sam was baffled if not a little hurt but deep down he knew something was wrong.   
  
He found out quickly when a late night call asked him if he was related to a Dean Plant.   
  
At first Sam rolled his eyes at the name then gave the young lady the required information.   
  
“I’m sorry sir but your brother passed away one week ago. It looked like it was a car accident.”  
  
Sam didn’t know what to do. Laugh or cry.   
  
Laugh at Dean getting taken down by something as mundane as an accident or cry because Dean will never see Lily again. Sam will never get to say how much he loved his brother, how gracious he was of him and how Sarah was pregnant again with a boy who Sam planned to name after Dean.   
  
Walking past the cemetery's gate with a toddler clinging to his pants leg Sam knew just where to go.   
  
Luckily Sam was able to afford a nice looking headstone with special engravings.   
  
Bending down he placed the flowers at the headstones front.   
  
The engraving read:  
  
 _Beloved son and brother._  
  
Still rocking out to mullet rock’s greatest hits and driving his Impala straight into heaven.  
  
Sam knew that when May 22nd came and he got that dreaded call that was the day the music died.   
  
The End


End file.
